1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair control device for pools and spas. More particularly, the present invention relates to a drain which prevents hair from becoming trapped in a pool/spa drain and potentially injuring users thereof and damaging the recirculating pump which is connected to the drain.
2. State of the Art
Over the last decade, there has been tremendous growth in the popularity of spas, pools and the like. In particular, spas which may be placed in a deck or even within a home have become more popular due, in large part, to the decrease in cost. As the use of spas has increased, however, there has been a rise in the number of drownings associated therewith.
Many people like spas because the high pressure streams of warm water sooth aches and pains, and assist in general relaxation. The recirculating pumps must withdraw a significant amount of water from the spas to generate the high pressure streams which are recirculated back into the water containment area. Unfortunately, the suction pressure generated by these pumps to draw sufficient water out of the water containment area has been the cause of numerous drownings. In one recent case, the suction generated by the pump was sufficient to hold a young girl under the water until someone was able to terminate the power supply to the pumps. Unfortunately, the young girl died.
In addition to the power of the pumps, many drownings are caused by the hair of a user passing through the drain grate and into the water recirculating line. The turbulence in the water causes the hair to tangle and knot in the water recirculating line after it has passed through the drain grate. The tangled/knotted hair cannot be withdrawn because the grate is fastened to the shell of the pool/spa. Unless someone is able to cut the tangled hair, the person will typically drown. If the person is able to pull free, the tangled/knotted hair is left in the recirculating line to be carried with the water flowing therethrough. Unless some additional screen is provided, the tangled/knotted hair will eventually end up in the pump where it may cause a considerable amount of damage.
There have been numerous attempts to overcome these concerns and make pools and spas safer. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,041, there is disclosed a device which is configured to automatically turn off the pump in the event that flow into the recirculating line is blocked. Likewise, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,115,878, there is taught a safety drain arrangement which disables the ability of the pump to maintain a high suction state. Other devices for interrupting the pump when there is an obstruction are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,347,664 and 5,499,406.
While each of these devices prevents or substantially lessens the likelihood of accidental drowning due to a person being held against the drain grate, they do not address the concern of a person drowning because his or her hair has become tangled or knotted in the recirculating water flow line.
Thus there is a need for an apparatus and method for reducing the risk of drowning due to hair being caught in a recirculating water flow line of a pool or spa. Such an apparatus should be inexpensive to purchase and easy to install. Such a device should also not interfere with the proper operation of the recirculating pump or pumps.